


Мы больше не в Канаде

by snusmoomrik, WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Тексты R - NC-21. Мини [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snusmoomrik/pseuds/snusmoomrik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021
Summary: финал сериала, Джеи и небольшое путешествиене-АУ
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Тексты R - NC-21. Мини [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163597
Kudos: 1





	Мы больше не в Канаде

Когда всё заканчивается, они делают то же, что делали по окончании каждого сезона — выключают мобильники и прячутся от всех с бутылкой виски, припасённой именно для такого случая. Но этот случай совершенно особый, поэтому всё соответствует ему — прячутся они очень далеко, в каком-то мотеле почти на краю света (ведь глухая окраина Ванкувера и есть край света, верно?), а утешительной бутылкой в этот раз служит Блю Лейбл хрен знает какого года. Ни у кого из них нет желания выяснять подробности. Всё очень зыбко, неустойчиво, заставляет постоянно прокручивать в голове последнюю неделю с её подспудным напряжением и непривычным режимом съёмок. Все предупреждены, все звонки совершены вовремя, ведь пятнадцать лет назад их было только двое, и Дженсену достаточно было сказать в трубку: «Мам, я в порядке. Появлюсь через неделю (день, два, три, месяц), не переживай». И услышать краем уха, как Джаред заканчивает разговор в ту же секунду: «Целую, мам. Я позвоню». 

Теперь же кроме родителей, братьев и сестёр есть две жены и шестеро детей, и телефонная беседа немного затягивается, но это хорошо. Даже очень.  
И прямо сейчас они свободны. Свободны так, как не были много лет, но пока что не уверены, что готовы к этой свободе.  
Мотель заказан давно, и по молчаливому согласию ключи забирает Дженсен — из них двоих он лучше умеет быть незаметным. Поразительно, как меняют лицо глухая чёрная маска и небрежно повязанная бандана.  
Так или иначе, через несколько минут они паркуют машину у самого дальнего коттеджа, за которым только лес, и с наслаждением снимают маски, едва закрыв за собой дверь. Джареду хочется поскорее пройти внутрь, сбросить одежду и забраться под горячий душ, потому что он до сих пор несёт в себе то, что обычно оставляет на съёмочной площадке. Но Дженсен тянет его за рукав куртки, и Джаред, конечно же, останавливается и поворачивается к нему лицом. Дженсен не говорит ничего, просто смотрит на Джареда, одной рукой обнимает его за шею, другой гладит по волосам и щеке. Всё это скоро изменится, они будут выглядеть по-другому, и говорить об этом сейчас действительно не хочется. Потому что изменится не только облик. И Джаред впитывает то, что видит перед собой, так же, как Дженсен — миллион раз виденные веснушки на носу, морщинки от постоянного прищура, едва заметные остатки грима на скуле.  
Они целуются — просто так, потянувшись друг к другу естественным, привычным движением, зная ощущения от прижавшегося тела, зная абсолютно всё — до последней, самой крохотной подробности. В этом поцелуе нет страсти, только что-то, что было между ними всегда и с годами окрепло — благодарность, удовлетворение, гордость друг за друга.

То, что они на самом деле очень повзрослели, Дженсен осознаёт только сейчас, когда после горячего душа, свежих сэндвичей и крепкого кофе они отправляются не трахаться до утра, а... гулять по окрестному лесу, светлому и сухому. Не потому, что не хотят друг друга или не могут от усталости, ничего подобного. И хотят, и могут, точно так же, как в юности, но теперь у них есть чёткое знание — они могут сделать это когда угодно, а совместная прогулка в полном одиночестве — абсолютно бесценна, тем более, сейчас. 

Здесь нет никого в эту пору, воздух пока светел, деревья наполовину сбросили листья, и солнце не слепит глаза. И можно с наслаждением дышать этим вкусным и холодным, совершенно особым лесным запахом, спрятав маски в карманы джинсов. Они идут рядом, плечо к плечу, ничуть не мешая друг другу и не сбиваясь с шага, спускаются в уютном молчании куда-то по некрутому каменистому склону, надеясь выйти к обрыву и проводить осеннее красное солнце перед сном. 

Только они выходят не к сухому обрыву, а к неровному берегу узкой безымянной речки. Вода абсолютно прозрачна, на песчаном дне видны крупные камни, обточенные быстрыми струями, но речка настолько мелкая, что верхушки камней видны над водой. Скорее, это ручей, узкий и быстрый, тянется он так далеко, что исчезает за уже темнеющим горизонтом. Из-за этого распахнутого кверху почти пустого русла неопределённой протяжённости и высоких сосен на обрывистых берегах небо над лесом кажется головокружительно высоким и смутно тревожащим. Дженсен сперва не может понять, что именно его тревожит, но ощущает исходящее от Джареда беспокойство. Потом Джаред каменеет рядом, и Дженсен в ту же секунду осознаёт — он видит в этом незнакомом ручье ту самую речку. Дженсен рывком обнимает Джареда, притискивает к себе, как может крепко, и пусть пейзаж совсем не похож на тот, финальный, он ясно видит: Джаред в один миг испытывает острое чувство дежа вю, в глазах у него мутится, и он ощущает обмякшее тело Дина в своих руках. Последнее, что имело для Сэма значение перед тем, как они с Дином встретилиись на мосту. Это самый страшный момент — когда из тела Дина уходит жизнь. В следующую секунду он уже помнит, знает, что он не Сэм, и в его руках — Дженсен, горячий, настоящий и чувствующий его, как себя, но боль настолько пронзительна, что Джаред, почти не осознавая, что момент прошёл, запрокидывает голову и орёт во всё горло в сизое лесное небо. Дженсен даже не вздрагивает, будто готов. Он только позволяет себя сжать до хруста, зная, что это сейчас пройдёт, и больше не делает ничего — не говорит глупости вроде «тише, тише, всё хорошо», потому что ни хрена не хорошо, это не лечит фантомную боль. Она пройдёт только со временем. Дальше он просто ждёт, минуту или две, пока Джаред бурно дышит и жмурится, прекрасно осознавая, что сейчас сделал, и зная, что Дженсен — единственный человек, с которым это можно. Уже всё, тёмный момент отступает, и Дженсен кладёт руку на колючую щёку Джареда. Гладит большим пальцем скулу, Джаред прижимается к ладони щекой, почти ложится на руку Дженсена тяжёлой башкой, и открывает глаза, сухие, без слёз. Дженсен целует его — сначала коротко касается губ, намечает или пробует, потом глубоко, долго и чувственно, так чтобы Джаред ощутил его язык, трогающий кромки зубов и ласкающий чувствительную изнанку губ. Потому что видит то, что видит Джаред. Помнит это и чувствует — всё ещё чувствует. Как тускнели улыбки Винчестеров за эти годы, чтобы потом вовсе исчезнуть, как Дин и Сэм переживали раз за разом смерти друг друга, как Сэм пережил последнюю, истинную смерть Дина, и как... как хоронил его потом. Смотрел на инициалы на столе, перед тем, как покинуть Бункер, и думал о том, что на Земле из всех, кто здесь обозначен, он остался один. Единственный в живых. Как дрожали руки постаревшего Сэма на руле Импалы, когда он почти сорвался и был готов уйти, забрав её с собой. И то, что видел Джаред сейчас в этом незнакомом месте — Рай, в котором обнимаются души Дина и Сэма на мосту над холодной узкой речкой.

Дженсена пронзает этим чувством, он видит всё в глазах Джареда — ведь для Сэма долбаный мир идёт к закату. Земля, восстановленная Джеком, для него пуста. Или почти пуста. Потому что человек раньше или позже ломается от непосильного груза, от количества лет, в бесконечном течение которых ведёт счёт потерям. Вздрагивает от звуков за спиной, теряется от каждой мелочи, и в конце концов превращается в дёргающегося неврастеника, каким бы стойким ни был прежде. Сэм не ломается. Он пустеет изнутри, его пожирает призрачное адское пламя, и он этому рад, потому что не может нарушить данное Дину обещание. Но надеется, что этот огонь, сухой и негасимый, сожжёт его так быстро, как только можно. Он ошибается, оказываясь сильнее, чем рассчитывал. Поэтому просто долго тлеет изнутри, дожидаясь, пока угли угаснут полностью. И, подойдя к Дину на мосту, не верит, что действительно видит его, и всё закончилось. И всё... начинается. Сначала совсем не верит, но от того, как крепко держит его Дин, неверие сменяется сперва надеждой, колебанием, а потом уже настоящей радостью. Тем, чего он был лишён все эти пустые годы.

Они возвращаются всё в том же молчаливом согласии, идут вверх чуть медленнее, чем спускались, но до коттеджа не добираются, потому что едва зайдя за ограду, Джаред обнимает Дженсена и целенаправленно подталкивает к машине, припаркованной на условном заднем дворе. Прислоняет его спиной к дверце; Дженсен затылком чувствует холодное стекло и пластик, пока Джаред покрывает поцелуями его лицо. Это именно Джаред, у него горячие губы и ласковые руки, в нём сейчас нет ни капли от Сэма, а за спиной — вовсе не Детка, но Дженсен понимает, что ему необходимо завершить это, закрепить чувство умиротворённости, обретения Винчестерами покоя. И поэтому кровать в коттедже подождёт ещё немного.

Салон внедорожника больше и удобнее, чем салон Импалы, они умещаются здесь привычно — за годы научились вписываться друг в друга любом пространстве. От пустынного леса их отделяет только тонированное стекло и мягкая обивка удобных кресел. Дженсен стаскивает с Джареда куртку, расстёгивает пуговицы рубашки и пытается раздеваться сам, пока Джаред не останавливает его долгим поцелуем. Дженсен перестаёт торопиться и теперь следует ритму Джареда, будто нарочно замедленному — в этот раз они непроизвольно поменялись ролями. 

Когда все вещи остаются на полу и сиденьях, Джаред протягивает руки, чтобы Дженсену было удобнее сесть к нему на колени. У них нет презерватива, но есть одноразовый пакетик смазки — ни один из них не помнит, как он оказался в сетчатом кармане на спинке переднего сиденья. Возможно, кто-то подшутил, но сейчас это, конечно же, не важно. На пакетике нарисована сочная вишня, окружённая фонтаном молочных брызг, будто кто-то бросил её с высоты в маленькую липкую лужицу непонятной жидкости. А ещё у неё запах ванильной карамели, тяжёлый, душистый и сладкий, вместо ожидаемого ягодного. Но это не раздражает и не смешит, наоборот — у Джареда дрожат пальцы, когда он смазывает Дженсена и потом, будто заранее обессилев, откидывает голову на спинку сиденья. Он не двигается, только смотрит Дженсену в лицо, пока тот сам придерживает его член, чтобы потихоньку взять его, вобрать в себя и некоторое время сидеть без движения. Это знакомое, знакомое, тёплое и полновесное чувство соприкосновения тел — тяжесть и предвкушение, которое никогда не надоест.

Джаред ласкает Дженсена, пока находится в нём, пока мерно, наслаждаясь каждым движением, трахает его, горячего и разомлевшего, поддерживает под спину одной рукой, чувствуя пальцами, как сходятся лопатки под вспотевшей кожей, другой гладит без остановки. Потом, когда Дженсен запрокидывает голову и упирается макушкой в мягкий потолок, Джаред сдавливает ладонями его грудные мышцы и влажно, мягко целует соски — один за другим. Дженсен стонет всё громче, его тело каменеет, язык Джареда ласково оглаживает пупырышки ареолы, Дженсен дрожит и через секунду или две кончает с громким, похожим на крик стоном, потому что ему зверски хорошо, и потому что никто их не услышит. Он улыбается и тяжело дышит, и Джаред улыбается, глядя на него, а потом целует опять. Дженсен чувствует влагу и мускус, терпкий вкус всегда желанного секса — поцелуй медленный, чувственный, и какой-то ленивый, после такого бурного оргазма мышцы почти не хотят работать. Целуя Джареда ещё раз, просто касаясь губами его скулы, Дженсен чувствует, как Джаред опять подбирается, и умиротворение слетает с него. Он не кончил, у него колотится сердце, а зубы стиснуты, и теперь он почти Сэм на какое-то короткое время. А Дженсен очень хорошо знает, что делать с Сэмом, ведь это отлично знает Дин.

— Ну всё, — говорит он хрипло, просовывая пальцы под затылок Джареда, всё, слышишь? Дыши, давай.

Ведь не зря так говорят тем, кто на грани панической атаки: дыши, дыши, не держи в себе, не то взорвёшься, слёзы разорвут тебя изнутри, пощади свое сердце (и моё тоже, пожалуйста). И Джаред дышит, глубоко, хрипло, из уголков зажмуренных глаз текут слёзы, и кончает он так же — хрипло, мокро, и с таким явным, осязаемым, ощутимым освобождением. Дженсена накрывает чуть позже — уже слабо и зыбко, и он долго, мучительно, протяжно... кричит? Стонет? Нет, он сам не знает, как объяснить и даже просто назвать этот звук.

Оргазм сокрушителен для обоих — Джаред затихает и полулежит без движения, его рука обессиленно соскальзывает со спины Дженсена, пальцы слегка дрожат. Дженсен и сам чувствует себя так, будто из тела ушли все силы. А он точно знает, как они оба могут кончать, он даже дразнит Джареда чемпионом. Но спустя минуту Джаред болезненно, глубоко стонет, и Дженсен видит на его лице гримасу. Это стон боли, а не страсти. Сейчас бы глотнуть пива или холодной воды, но Джаред неопределённо тычет пальцем куда-то в спинку переднего сиденья, и Дженсен, потянувшись, нашаривает его куртку, упавшую на пол. Она тяжёлая, потому что в глубоком внутреннем кармане лежит толстостенная голубая бутылка с золотой крышечкой. Их особая бутылка. Дженсен открывает её, в тишине раздаётся сухой короткий треск, и Дженсен вкладывает тяжёлое стекло в руку Джареда — он должен сделать глоток первым. Джаред приподнимается и смотрит благодарно, у него даже получается бледно улыбнуться, и прикладывается к бутылке, пока Дженсен осторожно массирует ему затылок и виски. И потом, принимая у Джареда бутылку и делая свой глоток, он понимает, что всё уже произошло — они разделили эту победу с Винчестерами.

— Мы это сделали, чувак, — шепчет он, упираясь лбом в мокрый лоб Джареда.

Лицо Джареда расплывается у него перед глазами, и Дженсен лижет солёную щёку, чтоб поверить в правдивость того, что происходит. Джаред точно понимает: «это» — значит, все эти годы, а не идиотский, но необходимый секс в условной Импале. Берёт лицо Дженсена руками и очень быстро прижимается к его губам. Это долгий, долгий, почти обморочный засос, и Дженсен стонет, услышав горловой звук Джареда, и словно во сне приоткрывает губы, впуская его язык. Никто не хочет разрывать поцелуй первым, пока Дженсен просто не соскальзывает. Вид у Джареда теперь абсолютно, до неправдоподобия счастливый. Дженсен лишь успевает подхватить выскользнувшую из рук бутылку и понимает, что только сейчас они сделали настоящий первый шаг к чему-то, что будет за пределами эти пятнадцати лет.

Возвращение из машины в коттедж превращается в небольшую проблему — нужно одеться, хотя бы натянуть джинсы, но руки-ноги не слушаются, и Дженсен дразнит Джареда, делая вид, что собирается вывалиться наружу с голой задницей и прошлёпать до крыльца босиком. Он посмеивается, когда Джаред сосредоточенно втискивается в джинсы, морщась от влаги и соприкосновения кожи с грубой тканью, но о том, чтобы надеть бельё, и речи нет. Джаред помогает Дженсену, и они добираются до двери, держа в руках охапки скомканной одежды. 

Внутри хорошо. Немного тесно, но тепло и уютно — в мансарде потрескивают поленья в камине. Торопиться некуда — они принимают горячий душ, ужинают заказанной пиццей и долго, сладко, одуряюще хорошо целуются, сидя перед камином. Идея перебраться в спальню умирает, не родившись, и они вдвоём умещаются прямо тут, в маленькой мансарде на застеленной тёплым пледом и забросанной подушками полуторной кровати. Обнимая Джареда и целуя его голые плечи в отсветах огня, Дженсен отчётливо помнит, как это было первый раз, на такой же узкой кровати и с таким же неровным освещением — в окно почти такого же коттеджа светил уличный фонарь. 

Им слегка неловко, потому что это первый раз, самый первый. Но они уютно устраиваются в тесной узкой нише, где стоит кровать, и сначала не знают, куда девать длинные ноги Джареда, потом Дженсен просто садится на колени у него в ногах и гладит его бёдра, худой живот, выступающие, почти острые колени. Его немного смешит пушок на щиколотках, и улыбка у Джареда смущённая — сейчас он не выглядит разбитным шалопаем, как обычно. Сейчас, именно в этот момент, между ними нет удушающей страсти, потому что лишь час назад они целовались до привкуса крови на губах и языке. Дженсен смотрит на красные губы Джареда, нагибается и нежно целует — влажно, морщась от саднящих трещинок, но это хорошо, потому что всё уже решено. Дженсен касается губами его плеч, чуть съезжает, чтобы дотянуться до маленьки твёрдых сосков, проводит языком по яремной ямке; он хочет покрыть это тело поцелуями целиком, и сделает это позже, да ещё как. 

Дженсен изгибается так, что может уткнуться носом в собственные колени, осторожно трогает пальцами натянувшуюся уздечку твёрдого члена Джареда и лижет головку, просто так, снизу вверх. Джаред готов к тому, чтобы впустить его в себя, и это немного странно, потому что он страстный и нетерпеливый, и видеть, как он чуть жмурится и делает глубокий вдох, чтобы расслабиться, совсем непривычно. Но Джаред делает это, и Дженсен чувствует, как ощутимо расслабляются его мышцы, когда подтягивает его к себе совсем близко, устраивает его задницу у себя на бёдрах и входит медленным, но непрерывным движением. Это очень острое чувство — физически ощущать, как скользко и туго внутри, и знать, что они делают это, потому что решились. Дженсен нежен, и его чувственная медлительность передаётся и Джареду — он почти не движется, только невысоко приподнимает бёдра, чтобы Дженсен входил поглубже. Он так увлечён этим еле заметным движением, что едва не пропускает момент, когда разомлевший, заласканный Джаред с покрытой засосами шеей кончает, заляпывая горячим его живот и грудь. Потрясённый Дженсен целует его рот, а Джаред вдруг крепко обнимает его за шею и прижимает к себе. У Дженсена щемит сердце — коротко и очень, очень больно. Это лишь секунда, но её хватает на целую грёбаную мучительную вечность.

Сейчас всё точно так же — он трахает Джареда, уложив задницей себе на колени, и стонет вместе с ним, когда тот кончает.  
Тогда он смотрел на Джареда, пытаясь осознать, что они сейчас сделали, гладил влажные волосы, целовал в пылающие щёки и приоткрытый рот.  
Сейчас Джаред рвётся поцеловать его, Дженсен подаётся вперёд с готовностью, и всё, что они оба слышат следующую минуту, две или сто — громкое сопение в темноте, глаза у обоих закрыты. И этот долгий, жёсткий и очень крепкий поцелуй — вспышка от соприкосновения, разрывать его больно. Поэтому чуть позже, когда Джаред ослабляет хватку и Дженсен может двигаться, он целует Джареда не взасос, а мягко, трогая языком, покусывая его губы, касаясь их пальцами, соприкасаясь ненадолго, потому что тот долгий поцелуй, что был прежде, отнял почти все силы, Дженсена до сих пор трясёт от какой-то ненасытной нежности.  
Они так и засыпают, вжавшись друг в друга. Кажется, даже не разрывают поцелуй.

Из недопитой бутылки виски и быстро стынущего воздуха канадской осени рождается идея спонтанной поездки. Но это происходит утром, после горячей воды в глубокой джакузи и невнятного завтрака из остатков пиццы. Всё решается быстро — Клиффу поручено собрать остаток вещей из обоих квартир и привезти собак к месту назначения. И Джаред, и Дженсен испытывают лёгкие угрызения совести из-за этого, но сделать это как-то по-другому просто нельзя. Они должны подарить себе это маленькое путешествие, которое никогда не повторится.

Это на самом деле безумие. Они едут налегке на машине Джареда, сменяя друг друга за рулём и стараясь делать поменьше остановок. Они пересекают Вашингтон, Орегон и Айдахо, немного задерживаются в Юте перед тем, как проехать Нью-Мексико до границы с Техасом — там Дженсен пересядет в свою машину и домой они доберутся каждый по отдельности. 

Последнюю остановку на ночь они делают в Нью-Мексико в большой сервисной зоне у какой-то из второстепенных дорог. Размять ноги, съесть по бургеру и заправить машину. Ну и просто пошататься вдвоём под прикрытием бандан и глубоких капюшонов худи. 

Это старомодное место, обновления его почти не коснулись. Кажется, ему много-много лет, и у него нет лоска, помещения выглядят потускневшими, а подносы на фудкорте — плохо вымытыми. По крайней мере, туалеты чистые и почти везде есть металлические дозаторы с санитайзером. 

Делать здесь нечего, время терять не хочется, и Дженсен опять садится за руль. Ночная дорога на удивление легка, но Джаред, задремавший было, вдруг издаёт короткий возглас — в свете фар вспыхивает аварийный знак. Дженсен съезжает на обочину и они выходят, поёживаясь от ночной свежести. Прямо на бетонном покрытии рядом с мигающим знаком сидит расстроенная девушка в потёртом джинсовом костюме. Объяснять ничего не надо — посадка машины говорит сама за себя.

— Запаска-то есть? — с улыбкой спрашивает Дженсен.

— Есть, — шмыгает носом девушка, — багажник заклинило.

С Джареда тут же слетает сонливость, он знает, что будет дальше.

— Не беспокойся, детка, — сверкает зубами Дженсен, — сейчас всё исправим.

Потому что это не Дженсен, а Дин. Он ловко открывает багажник — даже Джаред не успевает понять, как, и они меняют колесо, играючи.

Девушка смотрит восторженно и потрясённо, не зная, что стала единственной зрительницей последнего выхода Дина и Сэма Винчестеров.

— Пожалуйста, не уходите! — просит она как-то совсем по-детски, — могу я хоть угостить вас ужином в благодарность? У меня тут есть мангал...

— Как пить дать, оштрафуют, — качает головой Дженсен, но по его интонациям Джаред знает, что он согласен.

Это так глупо и славно, будто в юности. Они запирают машины и отходят подальше за деревья, прихватив маленькую сумку-холодильник, ящик и пива и крохотный мангал. Размораживать мясо неохота, сосиски и гамбургеры отправляются на решётку, как есть. Зачерствевшие булочки от огня превращаются в самые настоящие камни, поэтому чуть подгоревшее мясо просто запивают тёплым пивом, но это не самый плохой ужин в их жизни.

— Спасибо за ужин, детка, — говорит Дженсен, улыбаясь лучезарно, словно первосезонный Дин, но секунду спустя Джаред понимает: нет, это Дин, уже прошедший Ад, и его улыбка — сияющие доспехи. 

Джареда это немного тревожит. Вернее, сильно тревожит, учитывая, что он сам несколько дней назад ещё едва мог вынырнуть из реальности, которой уже нет. И когда они возвращаются к машине, Джаред останавливает Дженсена, придержав за плечо, разворачивает к себе, и вжимается лицом в его шею, запустив руку в его волосы. Дженсен в ответ обнимает его тут же, без самой крохотной задержки, и Джаред чувствует щекой, что он улыбается. И даже знает, какова эта улыбка. Она не радостная, скорее, понимающая и благодарная. Он чувствует всё прижавшееся, плотно прилёгшее тело, и это так хорошо, так знакомо, так успокаивающе, чувствовать сквозь слои одежды любую мелочь, изученную за годы.

Клиф и Митч ждут их на границе Нью-Мексико и Техаса. Собаки вылетают навстречу из машины, и все вокруг смеются. Джаред наглаживает обоих, бормоча:

— Прости приятель!

Но собаки, конечно же, не сердятся. Кода лижет Джареда в нос и тут же радостно бросается на Дженсена, когда тот зовёт его. Оскар же просто повизгивает и виляет коротким хвостом, крутит, словно пропеллером. 

— Хвост оторвётся! — ржёт Дженсен, тиская его.

Это момент, когда пора разъезжаться. 

— Давай, — говорит Дженсен, пожимая Джареду руку очень крепко. 

Вокруг них люди — их немного и все абсолютно свои, но... Но. Дженсен лишь коротко его обнимает, и Джаред на миг с силой вжимает его в себя. 

Дженсен закрывает глаза перед тем, как повернуть ключ в замке зажигания. Под веками плывут фантомы из прошлого или будущего, или вообще из параллельной вселенной. Вокруг лето и теплынь, Дженсен за рулём Импалы, и это какое-то знакомое место. Скорее всего, Остин. Дженсен съезжает на обочину, и знает, что Джаред ждёт его в своей машине под деревом. Он выходит, едва увидев Дженсена. Дженсен запускает руки в его волосы — куда более короткие, чем у Сэма. Джаред горячий, весёлый и сияющий. Раньше Дженсен спрашивал себя, как они справляются с этим, а потом понял, что это вне всяких рамок, а подбирать определения просто незачем. 

Оскар обрывает эти видения шумной вознёй на заднем сидении, но Дженсен не раздосадован, наоборот — ему хорошо здесь, в реальном мире, а то, что он сейчас увидел, навсегда останется в нём подтверждением того, что всё правильно. Всё так, как должно быть. То, что всегда будет скрыто и останется их общей силой.

Джаред возвращается в свою машину, собранный, спокойный. Трогает пальцем чуть саднящие губы — это хорошая боль, нужная. От неё тепло внутри. Джаред опускает руку и в ладонь утыкается холодный нос Коды. На экране телефона высвечивается сообщение — без слов, только картинка — неровно снятый кусок предзакатного неба, растянувшиеся в лохматую линию облака, и где-то внизу, в самом углу экрана — лёгкие завитки шерсти Оскара, которые на первый взгляд тоже можно принять за облака. Джаред улыбается и, не примериваясь, фотографирует Коду, положившего голову ему на колени. Кода поднимает ухо, и именно оно попадает в кадр. Но Джаред и не думает переснимать — сразу же нажимает на кнопку отправки. 

«Скоро я опять поглажу этот нос», — приходит ответ от Дженсена, — «Оскар мне говорит, твоя очередь выгуливать собак». 

«Может, не сам Оскар, а лужа под сиденьем?» 

«Короче, ты должен мне мойку машины. И выгул Оскара. И не затягивай». 

«Знаешь ведь, не затяну».

Где-то там, в Нью-Мексико, по-прежнему работает старый сервисный центр с немытыми подносами, через который проходят десятки тысяч людей и собак, а впереди всё очень хорошо. Просто хорошо.


End file.
